Firemoon Island
Introduction Firemoon is a Spring island. It has a few towns and a small forest. The biggest town is called Stonevile. Though most of the buildings in Stonevile are cave like buildings. History There is not much history about Firemoon, However 20 years before the story line a war broke out between marines and pirates. The city of Black Fire was destroyed leaving the villagers homeless. After the 7 month war the pirates left as did the marines leaving the island a mess. Only the people who escaped to or lived in Black Fire survived the war of hell. 10 years before the start of the story the villagers finally rebuilt their town calling it Stoneville as the buildings were more live caves in case there was another attack. Geography The area west of Stoneville is made up of different types of trees making up a layered forest, Sakura tree stands just at the foot of the forest never losing it's petals. Around the north and east side another forest covers the land that once had a few small towns. The south side holds the only city/town that survived known as Stoneville. The buildings are self made by the villagers as they are not able to rely on the marines. Architecture Before the 7 month war against the pirates and marines, The buildings in each town seemed to look alike with gray stones that was once black bleached by the sun. However after the war the only town that somewhat survived the attack was Black Fire. The villagers the survived from the other towns came together and scavaged through the destroyed stone in order to find some that was useable. After years of work the city/town of Stoneville was finally finished with the buildings in what was useable black stone however they was built to look like caves in order for villagers to make a quick escape is need be. There are some buildings that have been built normal. Two bars one called Flames and the other called Survivers. Both have carved pictures on the sides of different flowers having different meanings. It is unknown what the symbols mean. Culture The islanders before the war somewhat disliked others from different towns. They wouldn't outright attack each other but some would tend to not sell or sell goods at high prieces to the villagers from the other towns. However after the war between pirates and the marines the survivers from each town/city seemed to get over their grudges against each other in order rebuild their lost lives and to start new. The new culture of Firemoon island is each person is equel unless they are pirate/marine. Then they are unwelcome. Another thing that happened is each day at night the villagers go outside to respect the ones lost due to the marine and pirates. Government 20 years before the start of the story there was a off set marine base only it was destoryed during the war with different groups of pirates. After the war the World Government crossed the island off as there was nothing on it worth looking into. The islanders who survived the war started to grow hatred towards mariens pirates and the World Government. It is unknown what they think of Revolutionary Army. However many tend to believe that it is better then having idiots order them around. Citizens List the people who reside on the island, both current or past. Trivia During the 7 month war between the pirates and marines. More islanders was killed then dieing from old age or sickness. By the time the war ended the island looked like it barely survived a Buster Call. It is rumored that the Revolutionary Army is planing to make a base. However it is unknown if the rumor is true or not. The World Government sees Firemoon island as small island without much. Even with the rumore going around the World Government doesn't seem to believe it. After Moonstar came to the island, The islanders became a little more welcome to pirates that was known for helping others more then causing harm. Related Articles A crazy girl with a talking cat? Starfire meets Moonstar! External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:One Piece world Category:Island Category:Caring16